


【双性转】抱歉我女友又闯祸了

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fem!Wolfstar, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Band, wolfstar, 双性转, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 又名为《Petra今天吃狗粮了吗》(doge一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳无魔法校园&应该有算到乐团au，全员性转主犬狼、詹莉提及都是双性转！！！！全员性转！！全员性转！！！全员性转！！！！⚠️ 注意避雷，现在想出去的还来得及⚠️ OOC警告Siri Black/Remi Lupin & Jane Potter/Liam Evans （提及）感觉中文翻起来跟原本的差不多所以这篇名字我就全篇打英文了
Relationships: Fem!James Potter/Male!Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, fem!Sirius Black/fem!Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	【双性转】抱歉我女友又闯祸了

**Author's Note:**

> 又名为《Petra今天吃狗粮了吗》(doge
> 
> 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳
> 
> 无魔法校园&应该有算到乐团au， **全员性转**
> 
> **主犬狼、詹莉提及都是双性转！！！！  
>  全员性转！！  
> 全员性转！！！  
> 全员性转！！！！**
> 
> ⚠️ 注意避雷，现在想出去的还来得及  
> ⚠️ OOC警告
> 
> Siri Black/Remi Lupin & Jane Potter/Liam Evans （提及）  
> 感觉中文翻起来跟原本的差不多所以这篇名字我就全篇打英文了

1、

每次听到有人说学生会长Liam跟副会长Remi在一起好配啊他们是不是真的在交往，Petra就很想把白眼翻到后脑勺去。

呵，Remi和Liam？只有这些不明真相的傻子才会这么想。

跟掠夺者同宿舍/认识了n年的Petra早已看透了真相。

2、

因为学生会副会长，乖学生Remi Lupin，在跟Siri Black交往。

3、

对，那个一天到晚跟着好姐妹Jane两人四处闯祸、把校长室当自家客厅的Siri Black。

4、

“Re你在看什么？”Siri从椅子背后环住Remi，黑发往前垂挡住了Remi的视线。她伸手拨开不属于自己的头发。

“小说。”

“我看看⋯⋯”Siri弯腰往前凑，Remi把书往旁边一倾方便她看书名，“《哈利波特》，怎么还是这套这玩意儿到底有几本？”

“七本，这是第三本。”

“好看吗？小说好看还是我好看？”

“小说好看。”

Siri听着就不高兴了，自家女友竟然说小说比她好看？！缠着Remi东扯扯袖子西戳戳腰。Petra把视线从日常拉拉扯扯的情侣换到一旁在跟男友Liam视讯的Jane。

Petra看向自己只写了1/3明天死线的论文，思考起了人生的意义，她到底为什么要在这里。

Petra:（怀疑人生.jpg）

5、

Remi也不真的是什么模范学生，掠夺者们恶作剧的主意基本都是她出的。只是Siri宠她，Jane跟Petra也知道Remi家庭有经济压力，很需要学校提供的奖学金，不能太出风头搞什么岔子。于是最常见到的就是Remi跟Liam两个人一起去校长室，敲门进去每次的固定台词，“抱歉我女友又闯祸了。”

邓不利多校长是也不太在意，总是笑嘻嘻的开门，看着他们领回自家女友。

次数多了Siri跟Jane甚至在校长室里有了把吉他，Remi跟Liam在忙学生会的事暂时没空领回她们的时候，她们就在校长室里弹弹吉他写写歌。邓不利多也放任她们，自己在一旁办公甚至有时候给点建议。

当Remi问起哪来的吉他，谁也不会想到最一开始是邓不利多拿出给她们的吉他。

6、

说也神奇，最后掠夺者乐团一半的歌曲竟然是在校长室起草的。

7、

Siri负责主唱和节奏吉他，Jane负责主音吉他，Remi负责第二主唱/和声和贝斯，Petra负责鼓，偶尔需要KB的时候拖上Liam。

旋律主要是Siri或是Jane起草，词由Remi或Siri写，Petra负责最后的修订。

当词是由Remi跟Siri一起写的时候，Petra就知道草稿纸上会充满各种爱心涂鸦。Petra很坚强，Petra早就习惯了，Petra无视所有泛着腐臭恋爱味的涂鸦把谱打进笔电里，加上鼓谱再修改了一下和弦。

今日份来自犬狼的狗粮（1/1）

Petra:（冷漠.jpg）

8、

令人意外的是，Siri跟Jane从来不缺席学校集会。

咳，更正一下，从不缺席由学生会主持的集会。

Remi正在台上讲有关于这学期学生会举办的活动，而Siri就像个白痴一样在台下傻笑撑着头看着她。

Remi边讲边扫视人群像是在找什么人，然后她对上了Siri的视线。整个脸点亮了，朝着Siri露出一个小小的微笑。

突然后面传来来自一群男生的讨论声，说着Lupin真的很可爱，人又温柔，然后起哄怂恿着某个男生去约她。

Remi是真的很可爱又优秀，Siri心想。她今天穿着一件灰色oversized的棉t，黑色在膝盖处稍微撕破一点的牛仔裤，优雅的耳上短发在她身上显得更可爱。

Siri看着自家女友、听着后面的讨论陷入了沉思。

9、

“嗯⋯⋯好了！”

今天是校园音乐祭的最后一天，一如往常的掠夺者们是压轴登场。Siri正扶着平常不化妆的Remi的脸帮她上眼线还有一点灰棕色眼影。

Remi睁开眼睛却看到Siri皱眉看着她。

“怎么了？不好看？”Remi从一旁拿过镜子。

“很好看，”Siri噘起涂着黑色唇膏的嘴，灰棕色的眼影带出了Remi眼睛里的棕色，让绿色的眼睛更吸引人了，“太好看了，你平常就吸引了一堆人的注目，化了妆又更会有一堆男生盯着你流口水。”

Remi听到之后从镜子里Siri的杰作移开眼睛，看到Siri的表情让她噗哧笑了出来。

“你是在吃醋吗？”她戳了戳Siri的脸颊。

此时推门进休息室看到这一幕的Petra非常行云流水的又退出来关上了门。

呵，情侣。

10、

Siri穿着皮背心、皮短裤、黑色丝袜跟一双满是卯钉的皮靴；Remi换下了平常的棉t，穿着Siri的黑色牛仔外套、里面配着一件灰色的无袖坦克背心、穿着的牛仔裤显然是尽力从Siri的衣柜找出布料最多、破洞最少的牛仔裤。

最后一首是LINKIN PARK的《In The End》。Siri负责主歌rap，Remi负责唱歌。两个人的声音在副歌完美的合在一起。她俩全程盯着对方，像是周遭的整个世界都消失了一样。

在Liam弹出最后的几个音符的时候，Siri在众目睽睽下跨出几步把Remi拉进一个吻里。Remi先是愣了一下，然后把手交叉扣在Siri背后回吻。Siri的口红沾上她的嘴唇，两个人胸前的吉他跟贝斯撞在一起。

人群先是安静了几秒，然后爆出整晚最大声的尖叫。

fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> 没试过这种风格，应该还行吧哈哈哈
> 
> 女孩子甜甜的恋爱真好，搞不好会有更多也说不定
> 
> 选《In The End》没有什么特别的理由，我开随机刚好跳到这首，感觉挺适合，又可以两人唱就用了。不过我很喜欢这首歌就是了


End file.
